Poketale of the Chosen one
by Guillermo Riers
Summary: It's an Undertale and Pokemon crossover what else do you expect. I update more on my Wattpad. Here's my profile name: BlackWolfRiver
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ash and Pikachu went in the forest to catch some Pokemon. But Ash, like a little kid he is, saw something and ran after it with Pikachu Rotom-Dex running (floating) behind him. "Pika Pi, Pik Chu? (Ash, where are you going?) asked Pikachu as he is catching up. "I don't know but I saw something." replied Ash " _Ash, there is a 87.9% chance of encountering strong Pokemon."_ informed Rotom-Dex as he finally catches up. "Alright! ' **Maybe that's what I saw**.' Come on Pikachu!"

"Pika! (Yeah!)" and with that Ash, Pikachu and Rotom-Dex runs deeper into the woods but what they don't know is that they were being watched by a certain rosy cheeked someone.

"Hehe~ this should be interesting." with that they disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Time went on not caring about Ash and it's was already dusk. "Hey Rotom-Dex, I have a question for you?" " _What is the question Ash?"_ "Where are we?" asks Ash as he looks around. As they look around, they see that they are in a clearing near the foot of a mountain. They are also surrounded by trees and a variety of berry bushes. A loading screen can be seen on Rotom-Dex screen. A few minutes late the screen changes and shows information on the mountain near by _" Mt. Ebott, this mountain is very known to the people around the area. It is also said that if you climb up the mountain you never come back."_ informed Rotom-Dex. But by the time he finished Ash and Pikachu already left. Shocked he went looking for them until he heard "Come on Pikachu, we are almost there!" "Pika! (Alright!)" and he knows where they're at. _'Oh no, not good'_ and followed their voices. By the time he catches up to them, they were standing an inches away from the opening and the moon was out. Ash stupidly stands closer to the opening "HELLLOO, any one down there?" stupidly asked Ash. Pikachu had a anime sweat drop going done his forehead "Pika Pi, Pika Chu Pika. (Ash, I don't think anyone's down there.)" says Pikachu. "What a way to ruin the fun Pikachu." pouted Ash. "Pikachu! (That's why I'm here)" says Pikachu _"Hey guys!!!_ shouted Rotom-Dex out of nowhere causing Ash and Pikachu to fall down the opening. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"PIIIKKKKAAAA!!!"

" _OH NO GUYS, I WILL SAVE YOOOUUU!!"_

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you guys enjoyed**

 **ABW out.**

 **(Chapter Two will come out soon)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Perviously on Poketale of the Chosen one:

"ALLLOOHHA, any one down there?" Ash asks stupidly. Pikachu had a anime sweat drop going done his forehead "Pika Pi, Pika Chu Pika. (Ash, I don't think anyone's down there.)" says Pikachu. "What a way to ruin the fun Pikachu." pouted Ash. "Pikachu! (That's why I'm here)" says Pikachu "Hey guys!!! shouted Rotom-Dex out of nowhere causing Ash and Pikachu to fall down the opening. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"PIIIKKKKAAAA!!!"

"OH NO GUYS, I WILL SAVE YOOOUUU!!

––––—————————————————

Rotom-Dex point of view:

As I finally reached to the top of the mountain, I see Ash and Pikachu dangerously near to the opening but I was to happy to notice that so I stupidly went behind their backs and shouted " Hey guys!!!" Which causes them to fall in the opening. And that's how I'm in this mess. Ash is unconscious with Pikachu next to him but lucky they both landed on this thick patch of buttercups... BUTTERCUPS!!!! I checked to see if any gotten into their mouths but I don't see any so I started to wake them up ( I've been programed with the basics of the first-aid kit and safety procedures for Ash's journey). "Ash! Pikachu! Wake up!" I desperately cried out. This went on for a couple of minutes before I saw Ash sitting up in a very fast rate, screaming his lungs out, scaring Pikachu as well.

"Ash! Are you alright? Nothing hurts?" I asked. " Yeah, I'm fine." Reassured Ash. " Pikachu pika. (We're fine. thanks for asking.)" " You guys should be more careful when being around a cave opening." I scorned them. " We wouldn't be down here if it weren't for you, sneaking behind us and scaring us!!" Retorted Ash " That's what happens when you don't listen to me!!" I retorted back to Ash. We continue to bicker until Pikachu had enough. "Pika!, Chu Chu.Pika Pi. Pika Chu Pi! ( Enough!, Rotom-Dex. Ash. Let's go and find away out of this cave!)" "Pikachu's right! Let's go! Pikachu lead the way!" "Pika! (Alright!)" And with that they ran through the tunnel near by. " Hey what for me guys!" I called behind them.

———————————————————

Ash's point of view:

Everything was pitch black. I could hardly notice Pikachu was next to me. "Pika pi, chu pika? (Ash, where are we at now?) Pika pi, Pikachu pi chu pika!? (Ash, Why you look white as a ghost!?) "I dont know where we're at buddy. And what do you mean that I "look white as a ghost"!? You're the one who looks like a ghost!" We both looked at each other then looked back at ourselves then looked back at each other. " We're ghosts ?!?!" "Pikachu pi chu pi!!! ( It's like Lavender Town all over again!!!)" Then something strange happened. The whole place changed from pitch black to a hallway that has rows of pillars going down and ends near a door. Golden light spills from the windows that surrounds the place, the sound of birds can be heard and trails of dust particles can be seen along the floor. Ash and Pikachu are 'back in color'.

"Hey! We're back to normal Pikachu."

"Pika pi, chu pi? (Ash, where are we now?)" "I don't know bud. But where ever we are looks cool!" "Pika! (Yeah!)" "heya. you've been busy, huh?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Previously on Poketale of the Chosen one:

The whole place changed from pitch black to a hallway that has rows of pillars going down and ends near a door. Golden light spills from the windows that surrounds the place, the sound of birds can be heard and trails of dust particles can be seen along the floor. Ash and Pikachu are 'back in color'.

"Hey! We're back to normal Pikachu."

"Pika pi, chu pi? (Ash, where are we now?)" "I don't know bud. But where ever we are looks cool!" "Pika! (Yeah!)" "heya. you've been busy, huh?"

\--

Still in Ash's point of view:

"Huh?" I turned my head to the mysterious voice and saw a short figure wearing a blue hoodie, black with one stripe going down the sides gym shorts and fuzzy pink slippers??

But it's face is very hard to see, almost blurry. "Hi, do you know where we're at?" "Pikachu pika pi.

(Something's off about this Ash.)" "What I just ask a question." " so, i've got a question for ya." The figure ignored my question. "I asked first but sure!" "do you think even the worst person can change...?that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" "Yeah they can! I mean everyone deserves a second chance." "heh heh heh heh...all right. well, here's a better question." "Okay, but you didn't answer mine." "you wanna have a bad time?cause if you take another step forward...you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." The stranger again ignored my question and threatens me?? "Umm, look mister but I'm not here for a fight." But before I even said any thing else Pikachu had jumped in front of me and was in a fighting stance. "Pikachu?! What are you doing? I'm trying not to get into a fight." "Pikachu pika pi !! (I don't know what has gotten it me Ash!!)" "welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises." "No wai-" "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." "Please stop, we do-" "Pika! (Stop!) "on days like these, kids like you..." The stranger continues to ignore our pleases. "S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l " Out of nowhere a strange skeletal goat-like head thing came out and begins to fire at us. "PIKACHU!!!" " PIKA PI!! (ASH!!)" The next thing I know is that I was sitting down screaming my lungs out, which woke Pikachu up. 'Was all that a dream?' I thought to myself. "Ash! Are you alright? Nothing hurts?" 'Yep, this I real life' "Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured Rotom-Dex "Pikachu pika. (We're fine. Thanks for asking.)" " You guys should be more careful when around cave opening." Scorned Rotom-Dex but something in me snapped "We wouldn't be down here if it weren't for you, sneaking behind us and scaring us!!" I retorted. "Well that's what happens when you don't listen to me!" Rotom-Dex retorted back to me. We started to bicker until Pikachu had enough. "Pika! Chu Chu. Pika Pi. Pika Chu Pi!! (Enough! Rotom-Dex. Ash. Let's go and find a way out of this cave!!)" "Pikachu's right! Let's go! Lead the way!" "Pika! (Alright!)." And with that we went to the tunnel near us. "Hey, wait for me guys!" I heard Rotom-Dex says before he catched up to us.

———————————————————

Who's this mysterious stranger, what was that dream saying, who will our hero's get out of this cave. Tune in for next time on Poketale of the Chosen one.

———————————————————

Authors Note: Wow this is so much fun. If anyone finds out how this 'mysterious stranger' is well get a prize.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Previously on Poketale of the Chosen one:

We saw everything in Ash's point of view in the last chapter and it was... interesting

———————————————————

No ones point of view

Ash and gang finally got out of the tunnel but is again they found them selves in a room of sorts.

The "room" was black and barren like as if they were suppose to meet a certain flower but all they saw was scorch marks and white seeds. "What happened here?" Asked Ash. " I don't know but by the looks of it someone or something was attacked by a powerful fire move." Responded Rotom-Dex. Out of nowhere a flower popped out of the ground. The flower in question has lightly tattered yellow petals, a face that is covered in scratches and it's leaves are lightly scorched. "Howdy! I am FLOWEY, FLOWEY the FLOWER!" Said the mysterious flower in a cheerful voice. "Whoa! it's a talking flower!" "Pika! (Whoa!)" Exclaimed Ash and Pikachu. "I know right! Surprises me too." Says Flowey in a sarcastic way. Ash wasn't fazed by the sarcasm. "Wow! There isn't any data on a talking flower before!" Says Rotom-Dex as he takes pictures of Flowey. "Stop that." protests Flowey in annoyance. "Sorry." Apologized Rotom-Dex and returned to Ash's side.

"Hmm... you're new to the UNDER GROUND aren'tcha?" Ash and Pikachu nodded there heads while Rotom-Dex was transferring data to Professor Kukui. "Golly, you must be confused!"

Flowey asked. Ash and Pikachu nodded their heads while Rotom-Dex screen shows 'transmission successful'

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Ash, Pikachu and Rotom-Dex had confused faces etched on their faces (Rotom-Dex has a confused emoji showing on the screen). "Ready? Here we go!" Exclaimed Flowey. The whole room stayed black but Ash, Pikachu, Rotom-Dex and Flowey changed from "color" to "white". "Woah what's going on" "Pika pi! (Ash!)" " Recording all of this."Ash and Pikachu panicked while Rotom-Dex was just recording the whole experience. "Relax kid. It's just a brief walkthrough." Foreshadowed Flowey. "See that heart?" Ash and gang looked down and saw a heart shaped thing popping out if there chests. "Whoa!" "Pika! (Whoa!)"

"Interesting." They all exclaimed in their own way. "That's the very culmination of your being." Ash and gang started to move their heart shaped thing. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Pikachu's and Rotom-Dex souls are white, upside-down and has a lighting bolts on it, but Rotom-Dex soul also has purple swirls swirling in it. Ash's soul is red, orange, a bit of yellow and green in his soul but the red part almost cover the whole soul.Flowey ACTED and checked out their status.Ash's LV is 1 and HP is 55 and EXP is 0. Rotom-Dex and Pikachu's LV, HP and EXP are a mystery. 'Well isn't that something. The brat is stronger then the other brat.' Flowey saw that Ash's HP is higher than normal. 'This is new...I like it.' Flowey thought were terminated when Ash asked the following question. "With what do we use to have more LV?" Asked Ash innocently. "Why, with LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" They nodded their heads (In Rotom-Dex case "nodded" his "head") "Don't worry I'll share some with you!" Flowey winks, a small star appear out of the right side of his face and dissipates into darkness behind him. "Down here LOVE is spread through... little white... "Friendliness pellets." Out of nowhere 3 friendliness pellets appeared. "Are you ready?" They nodded their heads in excitement. "Move around! Get as many as you can!" "Alright! Pikachu come on! You too Rotom-Dex!" "Pikachu! (Okay!)" "Sure, Ash!" They all touched one at the same time. They all dropped at the same time. They all lost 49 HP at the same time.

"Can someone one get me the number of the truck that hit us?" "Pika pi chu pika. (Nope. Didn't have the chance to Ash.) "A truck didn't hit us Ash it was those "friendliness pellets" ." "Thanks for the update Rotom." "No problem, Ash." They groaned in pain as they try to stand up. "Idiots." They turned their heads towards Flowey. They regretted that instantly. Instead of a goofy smile and eyes filled with kindness, they saw a face that was with an erie, twisted smile and eyes that are ready to kill. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?! " Flowey circles Ash and friends in a ring of bullets. "DIE . " Flowey begins to laugh in a demonic tone. The ring of bullets inched closer and closer to Ash and his friends. "Ouch! " Flowey suddenly was knocked away by a stray fire ball. A mysterious being entered the room and stands close to Ash and his friends. "I thought I have gotten rid of that infernal weed." The mysterious voice muttered to it self. She saw Ash face. It had feared expression so does Pikachu. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the ruins." Says Toriel in a sweet and caring way. "Hi Toriel! My name's Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." "Pikachu! (Hi!)" "And the floating red thing name's Rotom-Dex or Rotom for short." Suddenly Rotom-Dex got into Toriel's personal space. "Fascinating! I never seen a being like you before. Big Floppy ears, small horns, snow white fur and a face that relates to a Gogoat." Then Rotom-Dex noticed how close he is and backs away blushing. "Ss- sorry. " Toriel laughs in a playful way "No worries my friend." Then she looks down on Ash. "You know, you are the second human to came down here in a long time." "Really? Where's the first?" "At home. Come before Frisk awakes from their slumber." Toriel exits the room through the tunnel. "Hey! Who's Frisk?" Shouts Ash as he followed Toriel. "Pika pi! (Ash!)" Pikachu shouts behind Ash. "Wait for me!! " Rotom-Dex shouts after them.

End recording…

Transferring data to Professor Kukui…

Data transfer complete!!!

———————————————————

Who is this Frisk character? Are there any meaning behind LV, HP and EXP? What is in store for our young hero? What is Flowey planning? Find out next time on Poketale of the Chosen one.


	5. Chapter Five

Previously on Poketale of the Chosen One:

Suddenly Rotom-Dex gotten into Toriel's personal space. "Fascinating! I've never seen a being like you before. Big Floppy ears, small horns, snow white fur and a face that relates to a Go-goat." Then Rotom-Dex noticed how close he is and back away, blushing. "Ss-sorry." Toriel laughs in a playful way. "No worries, my friend." Then she looks down on Ash. "You know, you're the second human to fall down here in a long time." "Really? Where's the first." "At home. Come, before Frisk awakes from their slumber." Toriel exits the room through the tunnel. "Hey! Who's Frisk?" Ash shouts as he follows Toriel. "Pika pi! (Ash!)" Pikachu shouts behind of Ash. "Wait for me!" Rotom-Dex shouts after them.

Start recording……

Recording in process……

As Ash and company catches up with Toriel, they see the room that's at the end of the tunnel. The room is completely purple and in the middle of the room there's a small patch of red leaves. Two different stairways leading up to the same exit and on top of the platform, that connects the two stairs, was Toriel. "Quickly, follow me." She says as she went to the other room. Pikachu quickly went up on Ash's shoulder and Rotom-Dex went ahead, recording as he goes. As Ash went over to the stairs, he saw a glimmering glint in the red leaves. He went over and a star appeared on top of the leaves. "Pika pi? (Ash?)" He says as he looks at the star, "Yeah I know buddy, but I have this feeling." He went over to it and touches it. A menu of sorts appeared and what displayed on the menu was:

Ash LV.1 XX:XX

Ruins – Leaf Pile

Continue Reset

Ash some how knows what to do and presses 'Continue'. Then words came out and the words says: "Excited about what's in store makes you feel, ADVENTUROUS." Then the words disappeared and so did the star. "What just happened?" He asks as he looks at Pikachu. "Pikachu. (I don't know.)" He says as he did a little shrug. "Anyway, let's go meet up with Toriel and Rotom-Dex!" "Pika! (Yeah!)" Then Ash went up the stairs and exited through the door, but what he failed to notice a little yellow flower. "So, now he has the power and not Frisk… INTERESTING." Flowey says as he chuckles menacingly before popping back into the ground

*A montage of things that happened in the ruins with Ash, Pikachu, Rotom-Dex, and Toriel, like: Toriel teaches him to be passive, froggit attacking, the spider bake sale, traps and puzzles galore, and many other things up until they arrived at Toriel's home*

"And this is where I live, young ones." Toriel says as she shows them the front door. Toriel opens the door and enters into the house "Please do come in." She gestures them to enter and they complied. Once they entered a faint smell of butterscotch and cinnamon was in the air, also there was an stairway that lead downstairs. Ash and Pikachu stomachs started to grumble "It seems that you are hungry." She chuckled and went to the left as Ash follows her, "Hehe, yeah my stomach has a mind of it's own," Ash says sheepishly, "Pikachu pika. (Same here.)" In the other room, there were book shelves filled with books, a cozy recliner, a brick fireplace and a small table that has two chairs. "Please take a seat at the table as I get you two something to eat." Pulled out a chair for Ash and then went into the kitchen. Ash took a seat and Pikachu went off of his shoulder and onto the table. Suddenly a child appeared into the room. The child went over to Ash with a confused expression. Ash didn't notice the child because he was playing with Pikachu. "Ash, there's a child in the room." Ash looks around and saw the child, "Hey their buddy," the child didn't do anything and continues to stare at him in confusion, "My name's Ash and this is my partner Pikachu" "Pikachu! (Hi!)", The child tilts it's head "What's a Pikachu??" Ash looks at the child in disbelief "WHAT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A PIKACHU IS!!" The child shakes their head "no" and then frowns "I don't remember anything except for my name." Ash chuckles nerviously and scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment "Oh, I didn't know sorry." "What's all of the commotion." Toriel enters the room, holding two plates of pie. "Hi Toriel." They both said at the same time. Toriel puts down the plates on the table. Pikachu and Ash starts to chow down "Ash, I will like you to meet Frisk." Ash stops eating and looks at Frisk. "SO YOU'RE FRISK!?!" Frisk shakes their head "yes", then Toriel starts to talk, "Frisk, you will be sharing the room since he is stay here." Toriel says with a smile. Ash stops eating again and looks at her with a frown, "Toriel." He says with sincerity, "Yes Ash." "I can't stay." Toriel drops her smile to a frown "What?" "Toriel. What Ash is saying is that we can't stay here." Rotom-Dex says as he puts his arm thingy on her shoulder. Shadows covered her eyes as she speaks "Frisk, do you feel the same way?" She says with a hardened voice. Frisk hesitates and shakes their head "yes", "It's that's so…… excuse me, I have to do something somewhere." She left and went down the stairs. "We have to follow her." Frisk say as they follow her. "Why," Ash questions, "No time, trust me." Frisk said as they pulled Ash out of his chair, surprising Pikachu and Rotom-Dex, causing them to follow too. First meeting in tunnel, "Children please go to your room, I will come up soon." But they refused. Second meeting, "Please go, I'm doing this to keep you safe from them…from HIM…from Asgore." But they didn't listen. Third meeting, "Why are you doing this. Can't you see that I'm trying to keep you safe. We can have a life down here in the ruins, I would make pies and teach you things that I know. So, please go back upstairs." She says as she stresses the word "please". "But that's the problem, we can't. We have love ones on the surface and our own dreams as well." Ash says softly as he steps forward. Toriel steps backwards "Very will then, continue if you dare. But heed my warning if you will." She continues down and they follow suit. Fourth and final meeting, She was at the end of the tunnel and behind her was a purple door with the same symbol that's on her dress, she saw them enter and frowned. Shadows once again cover her eyes as she speaks "So……you want to continue to go on, even with my warnings. So DETERMINE to go home," she then chuckles softly in a amused manner, " I can't stop your ADVENTUROUS souls neither," one of her hand alit with flames, "So show me," she says with a demanding and her other hand alit with flames, "THAT YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES IN BATTLE." She yells as she reveals her eyes, glistening with tears of sadness and concern.

End recoding…

Transferring data to Professor Kukui……

Data transfer complete!!!

Hi My Dear Readers, if you seen this chapter earlier and it looks different well…your not going crazy. I accidentally published it when it wasn't done so……sorry?


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Poketale of the Chosen Ones:

"So… you want to continue to go on, even with my warnings. So DETERMINED to go home," she chuckles softly in a amused manner. "I can't stop your ADVENTUROUS souls neither," one of her hands alit with flames, "So show me," she says with a demanding voice and her other hand alit with flames "THAT YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES IN BATTLE." She yells as she reveals her eyes, glistening with tears of sadness and concern.

Start Recording…

Recording in progress…

The whole room turned black and white, including everybody in it. "Let's us begin." Toriel says sternly as her eyes were consumed by the shadows once again and start to attack. Four fire ball went hurdling toward Ash, Pikachu and Frisk jumped out of the way. "Toriel stop this now. I don't want to fight you." Ash pleads as he dodges more of her attacks but sadly it didn't faze Toriel from not attacking, "It's no use Ash, we have to bet her if we want to go home." Frisk told him as it also dodges her attacks. Ash frowns at Toriel, Toriel sent out more attacks but this time her attacks follow them for a few moments. "Pikachu use Iron Tail for defending our blind spots." Ash orders as he dodges an attack that nearly hits him. "Pika. (On it.)" Pikachu says and starts to defend their blind spots. Frisk has been giving MERCY to Toriel the whole entire time "Why?" Toriel says out of the blue, as her attacks became slower and were avoiding them. Ash, Frisk and Pikachu stops and gave her their full attention, "Why won't you let me protect you? We can have a life here in the ruins, I would've thought you many things and be eating snail pies every night." She says in confusion and hope. Hope that they will stay with her, Ash and Frisk frown and begins to feel guilty. Guilt for what they were doing."Why is it that every child that fell down here wants to leave me?" She continues to rant, "Knowing that once they went out there they-- they die." Her attacks stops and she started to sob in pain and regret. Regretting herself for not doing a better job at protecting them. Ash and Frisk started to feel like scum, they went over to Toriel and hugged her with every fiber of their being. "Why aren't you staying with me?" She asks again, her voice cracked without her consent, "You know very well why." Ash says as he looked at her with grief. Grief that both him and Frisk felt when hearing her admit on why she was so set on destroying the door. Toriel sighs as she gather herself again before grinning at them. "You're right. It will be selfish of me to keep here in the ruins. You would've been bored, wandering around the same area more than once." Ash and Frisk both nodded in agreement with her. She sighs once more, "You may go." She says as she lets go of them and head a few feet away from them before turning her head back again, "And please, don't come back." She then left them in silence. Rotom-Dex went out of his hiding place, "Ash. Frisk. Pikachu. Let's leave, shall we?" He suggested and they all agreed and pushed on the purple door, opening it and left.

After a long and uncomfortable silence as they walked down the hallway later, they reached to an even larger purple door. Before they even could start to push the door, a little yellow flower popped up behind them. "I bet you feel really great right about know?" Says the flower, they turned around to see him. Pikachu growls as little sparks of electricity started to dance on his little red cheeks. Flowey ignore Pikachu's silent warning and continues "You didn't kill anybody this time. Is it because you have someone watching you or are you really being merciful?" He says as his eyes were directed on Frisk. Frisk didn't look at his face and found the ground more interesting. Ash, clueless as ever, didn't know what they were talking about. "But my question is what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" He addressed to all of them but mostly to Ash. Ash blinked and saw that Flowey disappeared, "Will you die and die and die. Until you stop trying?" Flowey was wrapped around Ash's right arm, talking into Ash's ear. Ash quickly looked to his right shoulder to find that there was nothing. "Or will you kill out of frustration and give up entirely on this world, like you did so many times before." This time Flowey was on Frisk's left arm, talking into it's ear. Frisk looks to it's shoulder and saw that Flowey wasn't there anymore. "And let ME to inherit the power, to control it. Flowey was back to where he was originally an was wearing a sadistic smile on his face. Pikachu went in front of both Ash and Frisk, ready to attack and protect them. "I am the princess of this world's future," he looks at Pikachu and continues "Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." He then left, leaving a tense Pikachu, a confused Ash and Rotom-Dex, and a silent Frisk. The silence was so thick, but was cut when a single question was spoken from the trainer, "Frisk. Do you know what he was talking about?" Frisk nods no and shrugged, "Let get out of here." They said as they opened the door.

Once they stepped outside, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom-Dex gasps at the snow covered landscape "Pika!! (Snow!!)" Pikachu started to play with the snow "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!! There shouldn't be snow here, we're in a cave!!" Rotom-Dex exclaims as he give the new environment a look around. "Whoa this is so cool!!" Ash says, they walked further from the door. Frisk let's go of the door, causing it to close. "Let's have a break! Everybody come on out!" As soon he says that, three beams of light came out of his belt and turned into three different Pokemon. The one in the air is Ash's Rowlet, the one that sides on the left of him is Litten and the last one on his right is Lycanroc. They gave out their own sounds of shock and they looked to see where they are. "Guys. I want you to meet Frisk," he then introduced Frisk to them, "Frisk. This is Litten– "meow" " Rowlet–" "hoot" "And Lycanroc–" Lycanroc curtly gave Frisk a nod, He points to them as he says their name, "Hi." Frisk greeted them. Lycanroc gave ash an confused look as if we're saying 'where are we'. "We fell down into this mountain because of someone and know is stuck here, but there is a way out. I think" Ash muttered the last part, Pikachu did a anime sweat drop when Ash said that. "Ash, we must keep moving. It's too cold for you and Frisk to be out here." Advised Rotom-Dex, "Right. Come on every one let's keep moving." Rowlet went inside Ash's backpack and nestled inside, giving a satisfied 'hoot'. They walked down the road for a few minutes before stepping on a strong stick. "Did I step on something?" Ash asked, "Yeah, it was that stick." Frisk pointed out the stick. They left the stick where it was and continued to walk down the road. Suddenly the stick snapped in half, it sound echoed, Pikachu ears started to twitches and gave Ash a warning. "What is it Pika–" "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend. Turn around and shack my hand." The stranger says behind them.

I don't know what type of noises Litten and Lycanroc makes. I'm just guessing.


End file.
